Barbie: Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Mariposa: Chiara Zanni *Willa: Tabitha St. Germain *Rayna: Kathleen Barr *Rayla: Erin Mathews *Henna: Nicole Oliver *Prince Carlos: Alessandro Juliani *Zinzie: Cathy Weseluck *Lord Gastrous: Alistair Abel *Elina: Kelly Sheridan *Bibble: Lee Tockar *Dizzle: Cathy Weseluck *Skeezite #1: Terry Klassen *Skeezite #2: Lee Tockar *Fairy Speck: Cathy Weseluck *Anemone: Jane Barr *Coral: Tabitha St. Germain *Queen Marabella: Jane Barr *Flutterpixie: Tabitha St. Germain *Royal Guard: David Kaye UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Voice Director *Terry Klassen Script Assistant *Betty Phelps Dialect Coach *Ana Belen Martin-Sevillano Special Thanks *Warren Franklin Vice President of Production *Larry Deflorio Animation Department Head *Corey Barnard Animation Directors *Colin Oleksyn *Greg Richardson Supervising Animators *Larry Anderson *Carleen Lay Layout Directors *William Lau *Behzad Mansoori-Dara Layout Leads *Jeffrey Burt *Wayne Gunn Layout Animators *Georges C. Daigle *Birgitta Pollanen Lead Animators *Chris Buckley *Doug Calvert *Luke De Winter *Michelle Hapke *Jiri Licenik *Oscar Lo *Charlie Mckenna Animators *Hilary Boarman *Daniel Broverman *Hao Chen *Terence Cheng *Kamil Damji *James Dykeman *Ryan King *Agata Matuszak *David Pereira *Noel Peters *Blake Piebenga *Ricardo Rodrigues *Eddie Shu *Dustin Smith *Kelly Starke *Shannon Tieu *Grant Wilson *Aaron Zacher Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Lead Set Designer *Pam Prostarr Designers *Beth Gonzalez *Shaun Martens *Sean Newton *Sheila Turner Lead Storyboard Artist *Paul Soeiro Storyboard Artists *David Dick *Jessie Winchester Schmidt Production Managers *Cherish Bryck *Anita Lee *Kelly Shin Production Coordinators *David Ganshorn *Julie Puckrin Lead Editor *David Tilgner Production Editors *Sylvain Blais *Cassandra Mackay Junior Editor *Vanessa Seecharran Online Editor *Jordan Hemsley Supervising Modeler *Jimmy Chang Lead Environment Modeler *Lawrence Chang Senior Environment Modeler *Daniel Ho Senior Character Modeler *Cecilia Ku Senior Character Texture Artist *Lan Yao Modelers *Terral Burnett *Nadine Burwash *Hoang Do *Emily Pei-Chun Fang *William Heng *Kelly Wei Lo *Shane Merner *Jody Tidsbury *Francois Van Eeden *Lea Young Technical Director *Clayton Ryan Creature Rig Technician *Eddie Li Facial Technical Director *Henry Cho Twitch Rig Technician *Darcey Smith Lighting Supervisor *Aeron Kline Lead Lighting Artist *Conrad Chow Senior Lighting Artists *Lester Chung *Chris Mcnish *Sarah Miyashita *Andrei Stirbu Lighting Artists *Ljiljana Babic *Derek Goodfellow *Genevieve Lacombe *Greg Montgomery *Allan Pantoja *Ryan Singh *Eric Wong FX Supervisor *Bradly Dunbar Lead FX Animator *Adam Sera Senior FX Animator *Cliff Rowe FX Animators *Ken Beauchamp *Robin Dutta *Brendon Marklinger *Craig Shiells Compositing Supervisor *Dennis Davis Lead Compositing Artist *Winston Fan Compositing Artists *Kelsey Ayukawa *Karl Bilstein *James Cain *Paul Faulkes *Laura Maltman Junior Compositing Artist *Vincent Cheng Motion Capture Producer *Ben Burden Smith Motion Capture Technical Lead *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Editors *Jody Zoerb *Jason Hancox Motion Capture Technical Directors *Paul Cech *Rob Hansen Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Ryan Booth *Lauren Bowler *Heather Feenie *Melissa Young Head of Production Technology *Martin Kumor Manager of Information Technology *Ron Stinson Senior Systems Administrator *David Algar Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian *Jaime Macdonald *Lizhou Xiao Desktop Administrators *Michelle Goss *Sheldon Jones *Marvin Vasquez Render Management and Supervision *Paul Clayton Newman Render Technical Director *Nick Burdan Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment; Vancouver, Canada Editorial Support *Scott Atkins *Jordan Atkinson Facility Manager *Brenda Yau Facility Production Assistants *Michelle buch *Rocky Huang *Davis Kunkel *Harry Liu Controller *Albert Lim Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Intermediate Accountant *Kirsty Wilson Project Accountant *Alison Block Senior Payroll Specialist *Sheryl Dunwoody Payroll Administrator *Ruwani Hewabandula Accounts Payable *Katherine Armstrong Accounts Payable Administrator *Sandy Pappova Accounts Payable Clerk *Sandra Duquette Dialogue Recording *Adam Mcghie Recording Studio *dbc Sound Inc.; Vancouver, Canada Dialogue Editor *Christine Mcleod Sound Effects Editor *Pat Haskill *Jonny Ludgate Foley Artist *Maureen Murphy Assistant Foley Walker *David Hibbert Voice Over Mixer *Robert Hunter Foley Mixer *Gordon Sproule Asisstant Sound Editor *Peter Eliuk Post Audio Coordinator *Amy Giammarco Sound Re-recording Mixers *Dean Giammarco *Ewan Deane Dolby Surround Creative Consultants *Andres Amezquita *Erin Bloodgood *Sarah Buzby *Patty Chen *Daniel Daneen *Catherine Demas *Alan Dennis *Laurie Drake *Ming Fang *Carrie Feigel *Steve Fireman *Peter Gandolfo *Leanne Gayner *Valerie Gresham *Lindsay Hollingsworth *Heidi Kim *Tosh Kim *Whitt Lee *Katie Mcdonald *Angie Northrup *Julia Phelps *Carey Plunkett *Joni Pratte *Laurie Sander-Tellez *Kim Tsai *Nomi Vela *Natalie Villegas *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong *Liz Zang Special Thanks *Richard Dickson *Tony Dimichele *Jesyca C. Durchin *Kevin Farr *Graciela G. Meibar *Sean Anders *Chuck Scothon *Michael Shore *Evelyn Viohl *Barry Waldo *Jamie Wood And Especially *Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Barbie: Mariposa Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2007 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "The most beautiful thing you can be is yourself." -Barbie Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Category:Credits